Set Me Free (REVISED)
by violetvolpe
Summary: Ze new and revised SMF! What happens when you completely forget you past? When you're a dragon slayer and don't even know it? Lucy's Acnologia's (adopted) daughter and doesn't know it! She's childhood friends with Sting and Rogue and joined Sabertooth. What WOULD happen?


**Welcome back y'all to the new and improved Set Me Free. I made this version to make the plot more consistent and get rid of any errors. I'm sorry for the delay. And so without further adieu…**

_~Epilogue~_

Lucy's p.o.v

I slammed another door open. And another. "Dad? Where are you dad? DAD!" 'Why do you always disappear when I need you the most!?'

My maid trails behind me silently. "Relax hime. He's on a business meeting right now." She says.

"Do not tell me to relax Misaki! It's my birthday and he told me he'd finally let me out of this house."

Misaki roll her eyes. "Everyone run. Hime is in a bad mood."

"You're _so funny._"

"Gomen gomen, but you're so fun to tease."

I throw a glare her way and she just smiles back.

*Somewhere else in the Heartfilia Mansion* Unknown p.o.v

"So everything is going according to plans."

"Yes Heartfilia-sama. All we need is to review-" The man was cut off before he could finish.

"There you are daddy." I glance up to see my princess sauntering as if she owned the place. 'Though technically speaking she does. She _is _my heir after all.'

"I've been looking for you all over the place. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Darn little vixen, she knows exactly what she did.

I decide to play along. Hell knows it'll save me from more hassle. "Of course not." I look back at my _ah_ associates. "I believe you all know _my _princess, Lucy."

"Of course how could anyone forget a beauty like her?" I observe the guy, 'Lucas' my memory supplies, practically strip Lucy in front of me. I feel rather than see the irritation coming off Lucy.

"I assure you..." I grab his collar, "that if you look at my daughter that way again that it'll be the last thing you do. Do us both a favor and get out of my sight before I decide to go through with the original plan."

I don't even have to blink before he's out the door. Not taking my eyes off the door, "The same threat holds to the rest of you. NOW SCRAM!"

I slowly turn back to the (unfortunately) teen sitting on top of my desk. 'I just know things will turn ugly.'

"..."

"..."

"...So about that trip daddy…" 'Here we go."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous the world can be for a 13-year-old kid? Not to mention a girl at that."

"Stop treating me like a child! I trained with you for pete's sake dad!"

I level her with a glare. "Yet for as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules. You're not going and that's final."

Lucy glares back just as hard. "All the more reason to leave. I won't stay coped in here all of my life Father. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." She storms out the door.

"Lucy." "..."

"Lucy get back here I'm not done with you!"

She pauses at the door. "But I am." With that she walks out and slams the door.

"LUCY!"

~20 min later~ Unknown Forest~ Lucy's p.o.v

'I'll show him. I'll definitely show him that I'm able to protect myself come hell or high water!' *rustle rustle* "W-what was that?" A creature comes out of the bushes. 'O-ok maybe not from a Vulcan.' It looks directly into my eyes. -ROARRRRRRR- ***insert high pitched scream here***

"Shadow Dragon punch!" "Holy Nova!"

I open my eyes when I hear the body hit the ground. As soon as I do I'm meet with a pair of deep dark blue eyes staring back at me.

I quickly scramble away from them. "Eep!"

Now that I could properly observe the eyes I noticed they belonged to a blonde boy just about my age. But his weren't the only ones. Just a few steps behind him was a black haired boy with only a visible red eye on him.

I called out to them."W-Who are you people? W-What do you want?"

The dark haired one is the first to answer. "Is that anyway to thanks the person who just saved your life?"

My face instantly heats up. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

The blond boy that was crouching down stands up. "Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon slayer. And the guy next to me is Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon slayer. And you are blondie?"

I felt any type of fear disappear replaced instead by anger. "Who the hell you calling blondie you dumbass!"

His partner lets out a small chuckle. "Oh kitty has claws."

My glares turns to him. "Shut it emo boy."

"HAHAHA! She called you an emo boy Rogue! Priceless." He instantly sobers up. "But you still haven't answered my question blondie. Who are you?"

'Damn it I thought he'd forgotten about that.' "Lucy Heartfilia." I mutter (barely).

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you're daughter of THE Heartfilia family. Care to repeat that again?" The blonde- Sting says.

*glare* "What about it?" I spat out.

"What's a princess like you doing so far from her castle?" Rogue asks.

"As if I'd tell you."

The two boys share a look between them. "We're taking you back to your castle princess. There's no way we could leave you in the middle of the forest like this."

"Oh fuck no!" Sting appears in front of me in a flash. "Then I'll enjoy carrying you all the way back." Next thing I know I'm thrown over the idiotic blonde's shoulder getting dragged back to square one.

~Meanwhile in the Mansion~ Maid p.o.v

*knock knock* "Lucy-sama your father is calling for you. Lucy-sama?" 'Maybe she's taking a bath?' I go inside the room but don't find hide nor hair of the blonde heiress. "Oh no!" Right on the window's railing was a sheet rope attached to it. 'Sh-she ran away! Master will kill us!'

I force myself to go to the Master's office and knock on his door. "Enter."

I slowly inch inside. "Where's Lucy Sylvia?"

I gulp. 'Goodbye world it was nice knowing you.' "M-Master Lu-Lucy-sama has escaped."

He stands up in a blur of black. "WHAT!?"

"I-She's nowhere to be found."

"I don't care how but I want her found NOW!"

"Eek! R-r-right a-away Ma-Master!"

~Back in the Forest~ Rogue's p.o.v

"LET GO OF ME!" 'Lucy' screams. Again. I can just feel that headache building.

"CAN'T YOU STAY QUIET BLONDIE!" My blond partner screams back. Yup it;s definetly building now.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO STINGY BEE!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I can't even hear myself think!" That stuns them both into silence.

Lucy lifts herself up enough to look at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I stare straight ahead. "Look Ms. Heartfilia we have nothing against you but we can't leave a girl in the middle of the night alone."

"I'm strong enough to protect myself." She snaps back. "I didn't need you help."

"Really blondie? Then why were you crying like a baby when we found you instead of fighting back?" Sting chimes in.

"Thats-"

"It'll be easier for all of us if you just cooperate." I say.

"Fine." "Finally I can think again." She glares at me. 'If looks could kill.'

After walking a bit more we finally reach the masion only to be rushed in. "Lucy-sama, what on earth were you thinking running away like that! You're father is furious!" One of the maids say.

She stares blankly at the maid. "Tsk."

"Come along now. Your father has already been notified of your return, he must be expecting you in his office."

"Lucy-sama!" Another maid rushes towards us. "You're a complete mess! We need to get you cleaned up stat." And just as fast as she came she left, with Lucy in tow.

"This way young sirs." 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Sting's p.o.v

It didn't take us a lot of time to reach the office but we were left to our own devices after that. I look at Rogue one last time before entering. As soon as we did I regreted it. 'I know i've heard a lot of things about this guy but I never thought the guy would look ready to kill!'

"So you're the ones that rescued my daughter. Thank you for that." Business tycoon A. Heartfilia looked like everything people ever said about him and more.

"Y-yes sir!" 'Damn my stutter!' "But may we ask why she left in the first place?"

He turns his back to us. "You're dragon slayers aren't you?"

'How the hell did he know that!?'

"No need to be alarmed. I can smell the blood of Weslogia and Skyadrum on you."

Rogue stiffens next to me. "How? And why would it matter if we are?" He asks.

"Well my dear boys you can't hide the smell of such potent blood from a being such as myself. And as for your why...we'll come back to that later.''

"What are you?" I ask.

"Why don't you try figuring out that one yourselves? Just take a sniff."

We do as he says. "Impossible! Dragons disappeared years ago!" Rogue looks paler than usual.

*chuckle* He turns his eyes back to us and I saw the signature blue markings start to cover hi body.

"Acnologia."

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to R&R.**

**~violetvolpe~ **


End file.
